


A neon light

by silverynight



Series: Reverse Omens [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Possessive Crowley, Reverse Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Different universe from my other reverse omens fics.***So in this universe when an Archangel fights a demon they can either choose to exterminate the demon or keep them as a slave if they decide to.Archangel Raphael (Crowley) doesn’t like that so he’s probably the only Archangel who doesn’t have a slave… yet.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Reverse Omens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535876
Comments: 11
Kudos: 306





	A neon light

Another reverse omens au because why not…

So in this universe when an Archangel fights a demon they can either choose to exterminate the demon or keep them as a slave if they decide to.

Archangel Raphael (Crowley) doesn’t like that so he’s probably the only Archangel who doesn’t have a slave… yet.

He meets demon Azirafell but considers him his friend (perhaps more than but it’s… _complicated_ ) because he’s too powerful to give a fuck about Heaven’s rules.

But then Gabriel finds demon Azirafell and things go downhill from there really fast.

***

It’s like what humans call a neon light; Archangels shine in a way that almost ends up blinding any demon close to them.

Azira has gotten used to Raphael’s light, although he knows that’s not the same because when they’re together the Archangel is happy most of the time.

It’s even worse when they’re angry.

He recoils as soon as he realizes that’s not Raphael. The demon tries to escape but the Archangel is faster and takes him by his human shaped arm and stops him from disappearing.

It’s Archangel Gabriel.

Azirafell thinks he’s going to die for a second before the Archangel smiles amusedly at him.

“Don’t worry,” he mumbles as he has just read his thoughts. “I’ll keep you.”

That’s even worse.

There’s another flash of light coming from the sky, like a neon lighting followed by a loud thunder.

Time has stopped.

Raphael always seems to know when he’s in trouble.

“Raphael, what a nice–”

“LET HIM GO,” the celestial voice is a weird thing that some times has certain effects on demons. It’s used to intimidate of course and Azira knows it’s not directed at him, but he has the sudden urge to expose his throat to Raphael.

Although he stops himself on time.

“I found him, I was about to–”

“HE’S MINE,” this time, Gabriel does step back a little.

“He’s not marked yet!” The other Archangel protests.

“It doesn’t matter,” Raphael growls. “Azirafell is mine. Go get another demon.”

“You don’t have slaves…”

“I do now.”

“Would you fight for him?”

“Of course,” Raphael says in a heartbeat, there’s no hesitation in his voice. His wings are completely spread behind him and his eyes are glowing like liquid gold.

Gabriel glances at him, but doesn’t make any attempt to initiate a fight.

“He’s not worth my time,” he mumbles. “I have to go.”

Only when Raphael is sure Gabriel is completely gone, he turns around and takes the demon’s face in his hands.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Azira mumbles, although he wants to ask so many things instead. Why does he keep doing things like that for him? Why is an Archangel protecting him? “Thank you. I don’t know–”

“I have to mark you, Azira,” Raphael cuts him off in a whisper. He even nuzzles the demon’s neck.

“What?” The demon is not sure he’s flustered because of what the Archangel did or what he said.

“Gabriel was the first but he won’t be the last. You’ll be safe if they see my mark on you,” Raphael insists… he begs Azirafell. “Let me take care of you… please.”

“I–Alright,” he mumbles, nervous. He has known Raphael for a long time now… He can trust him.

Right?


End file.
